Old Memories
by xHappilyInsaneX
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Kisshu's comes to visit him, Taruto and Pai? Chaos ensues! OC. AUish. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.
1. Friends and Relatives

**Old Memories**

**A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction**

**xHappilyInsaneX: Harro! Dis is mah fanfic!**

**Kisshu: I think we got that already, can we go on with the story? -_-'**

**xHappilyInsane: Meanie :c but okay, since there's no one else here yet.**

**Kisshu: I know, it's so lonely...**

**xHappilyInsaneX: Haii!** **On with zeh story! Kisshu! Disclaimer please!**

**Kisshu: Okay! Glenn (xHappilyInsane) does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! She only owns the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends and Relatives**

I had come to see my Onii-chan. Well, he's not really my brother, but I think of him as one. Ever since that day, I admire him. Though I don't really see why Deep Blue-sama should be bossing us all about. I mean, we're helping him, and all he does is sit in that hypnotic blue bubble all the time. It looks so weak, I could probably pop it if I was allowed close enough. Maybe it's some kind of lacrima, set to blow up when we're finished with the resurrection. Meh, I don't know. I don't really care either. Oh, I'm here. The teleportation has ended. I'm glad I had time to think, though. I haven't had much lately, with all the stupid earthlings and Mew Mew crap. I walk through the teleportation gate, making a mental note to learn how to teleport to the human world on my own, and I find myself in Tokyo. Ah, this is where the Mew Mews are. Okay, I can see that an alien's nearby on the tracker, so if I just type in here, then press this button... Ah! Yup, it's him. He's about 80 miles away. I could teleport, but I can't be bothered. I spent all my energy on staying awake this morning. Guess that's what I get for playing human videogames all last night. I start walking, then jogging, then running, then sprinting, then, I realise that I can fly.

"Ichigo-chaaaaaan!" Kisshu yelled, grinning, after Ichigo, who had tried to run away from the green haired alien, but had failed miserably. He kept catching up. "Huh?" He thought out loud when there was a beep in his pocket. His tracker, its full name was AT3. Ally and Alien Tracker, and, the three stood for... Ah, he couldn't remember. Something about the generation, maybe. He had stopped flying and was thinking about the tracker, when he realised two things. One, Ichigo had gotten away, and two, it was still beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that the alien was just about 50 miles away from him and was coming closer. Pai was meant to be researching, so it couldn't be him. Taruto? Nah, he said something about spawning chimera animas at the park, which was very far away from where he was. He typed in the search box for Pai or Taruto, but it wasn't them. He remembered that there was a way to check who it was, but he couldn't remember how. Damn it, he couldn't remember anything anymore. Suddenly, something fell down on top of him, making him lose his balance and fall. When he hit the ground, his back facing upwards, the thing got off of him. He realised, that the thing was a girl, an alien, like him, and had waist length, sunset orange hair, bunched into ponytails. She had wide, bright green cat's pupil eyes, and was wearing white bandages on her arms and legs, with a matching white outfit like his own and ankle high white boots. She was sticking her tongue out at Kisshu and grinning, obviously pleased with throwing him down. "Hi Onii-chan!" She said, extending a hand to help him up. Miki. "Oh, hey, Miki. Why are you here?" He asked. "I came to see you, Taruto and Pai," She replied. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes. "No, of course not. I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all." Miki looked relieved. He forgot about Ichigo as they started talking, and then they went back to the ship.

* * *

**Glenn: Well, how was that? Did ya like it? :3**

**Kisshu: No, I hated it.**

**Glenn: Really? :(**

**Kisshu: Yes! I got kicked in the face! How do you think I would think about it?!**

**Glenn: Well, I guess you're right. But other than that, was it good?**

**Kisshu: I'll let the others decide that. Leave a review if you liked it, and don't forget to follow Glenn and the story if you want!**

**Miki: I'm here too, you know.**

**Glenn: Oh yea! We have another person in the, uh, before/after story/A/N bit! xD**

**Kisshu: Yay!**

**Miki: Yay!**

**Glenn: Yay!**

**Miki: Why are we 'yay'ing? **

**Glenn: Coz' we can!**

**Kisshu: Yay**

**Glenn: I think he's had a concussion, since you kicked him in the back on his head. **

**Miki: Oh crap!**

**Glenn: Review so I can get medical treatment for Kisshu and do the next chappie! Bai!**

********Sorry for shortness. This is just an introduction thingie, so the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. The Mew Mews' New Enemy

**Old Memories**

**Chapter 2: The Mew Mews' New Enemy**

**Glenn: Harro again!**

**Kisshu: Hey!**

**Miki: You're uploading so soon? O.o**

**Glenn: Yosh! I have about 6 chappies written already on my iPod, so...**

**Kisshu: Jeez, you sure are organised**

**Glenn: I WAS BORED D:**

**Miki: Okay, Okay! **

**Glenn: Anyways, this is Chapter 2 of Old Memories! :D I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my OCs!**

******Thanks so much for reviewing. I wuv you 2 bananas are always better ripe and Konekokitticat11 :3**

* * *

I went to the ship with Kisshu and we went to the control room, where Pai was sitting, doing who knows what on the computer. I walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me and I felt the pain again, but I ignored it."Hi Pai!" "Hello Miki, how are you?" "I'm good, what about you?" "Good. Thanks for asking." We exchanged mindless chitchat for another five minutes. Pai said he had to get on with his work, so I left. Kisshu went in after me to say something, but I couldn't hear what. I started to walk towards the portal to Earth, and then waited for Kisshu. We both went through the portal to go look for Taruto.

Once Miki and Pai had finished talking, she left. I went in after her and walked over to Pai. "She could be useful, you know." He said without turning around. "Huh?" He sighed. "Miki is one of the very few people like us who can use multiple weapons, attacks, and abilities." He said. "Oh, wow. I didn't know that." He gave out another exasperated sigh. "Of course you didn't Kisshu, I only know because we had a battle a long time ago." "You had a battle?" I asked, now just to annoy him. "Jeez, Kisshu, keep up!" I grinned at his back. "Gominisai, but you don't have to be so mean." I almost burst out laughing. "Oh, and your brother and sister are coming tomorrow. Be on your best behaviour." He said it like an ashamed parent would. My expression changed instantly. "Ugh!" I walked out to meet Miki and go find Taruto.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" Miki asked once they got to the park. "I thought you said he would be here." "I did. He told me that he would be here, so I don't know where else he could be." Kisshu replied. "Taruto? Taruto-chan? Tart? Where is he Kissh-" She was interrupted by a sudden shriek coming from the clearing of trees at the left of the park, and people running out, screaming. "Ah, found him." Kisshu said, a playful grin spreading on his face. They flew over to the clearing and saw Taruto straight away. He was hovering in the air, throwing more chimera animas onto the ground, and soon the path was littered with them. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" A familiar shout caused Kisshu to momentarily glance at the right of the clearing, where the pinkette was standing breathless, obviously just getting there. The others came after her, already transformed. "For scaring those poor people, and interrupting my date with Aoyama-sama, I'll serve you!" "Jeez, is that cheesy or what?" Yawned a bored looking girl from beside Taruto. Her head turned to the right as she watched Kisshu fly over. "A new alien? This is unexpected." Said Zakuro. "Well, no time to stand there gaping Ichigo, get your lazy butt moving!" (A/N You guys can guess who said that, it's pretty obvious ^^') The Mew Mews got their weapons out and got ready to fight, when something made their weapons slip straight out of their hands and up to the orange haired girl. "Thanks Mew Mews. Neh, Taruto-chan, can we join in?" "Sure, but how did you do that?" "Tell ya later, now, let's fight! But first, I'll be fair and give you your stuff back. It would be boring if you didn't have it and weren't able to battle. Plus, I want to see your attacks!" With that, she threw the stuff back and pulled out a shuriken type thing. "Burēdosuraisu**!" **She yelled. The shuriken duplicated and soon the air was filled with them. "Kōgeki!" They flew towards the girls and they barely blocked them. "My turn!" Taruto yelled. "Ho Rai Den!" The Mew Mews shrieked but they managed to block the attack. Kisshu wondered why they were holding back. They hadn't attacked yet. "Crap, we have to go. Kisshu, Taruto, come on!" All three aliens dissolved and teleported to the ship.

"Hey Kisshu and Taruto! Oh! Miki! You're here too? Great! I have tons of stuff to do with you!" Yelled an over-excited Tadako. Behind her, leaning against a pole, was Yukio, smirking as he saw the three aliens come in. Miki froze as she saw the blue haired boy, then cowered behind Kisshu. "You again. Can't you leave us alone?" "Neh, don't say that little bro, it was only once." "You still tried to do it though!" "Meh. Lemme do what I want." "No-" "Kisshu. Shut up." Interrupted an annoyed Pai. (A/N Gominisai to break the tension, but did you get it yet? Yukio is Kisshu's big brother, and Tadako is Yukio's twin. Also, Miki is Kisshu's childhood friend. Yea, I know, I know. What about Taruto and Pai? Well, there might be more involving them, I'm still not sure. Oh, and I'll tell you what the twins are like. Name: Tadako Meaning: Child of Tada. Age: 18. Same as Yukio. Relative thingies: Kisshu's older sister, Yukio's twin. Hobbies: anime, manga, cosplay, and obsessing over Miki's cuteness and dressing her up. Appearence: Light green hair to her shoulders. Often wears it in plaits. Black dress: black waistcoat/top thingie, black skirt. Light green knee-high boots to match her hair. Brown/orange eyes.  
Name: Yukio. Meaning: gets what he wants. Age: 18. Same as Tadako. Relative thingies: Kisshu's older brother. Tadako's twin. Hobbies: Making girls fall for him(eurgh, a common player, but in Alien mode. -_-'), annoying Kisshu and Pai. Appearance: dark blue hair. Same coloured eyes. Army-type uniform, and customised with a loose black tie and black army boots. (If you can't imagine them this way, just imagine them whatever way ya like. This is just the way I imagine them to look like. Also, here's a profile on Miki. God, this is a bloody long A/N) Name: Miki. Meaning: Beautiful tree (Le' Tree is Beautiful :3). Age: 16, same as Kisshu. Relative thingies: no one yet xD possible relatives in the future. Hobbies: reading, music, fighting, video games, writing stories. Basically, your common antisocialist. But ALIEN mode :3 A/N FIN)  
"Ugh, just don't try anything this time, okay?" "I can't promise anything, little bro." "And don't call me that!" The two brothers continued to argue until Pai stepped behind them and bashed their heads together. "I said shut up, idiots." Both boys rubbed their foreheads then walked off in opposite directions. Pai went back to his computer. "Oh! Miki! Come with me! I have something to show you! Come on!" "Uh, okay, I guess. Wait! Hold on! Slow dowwwn!" The green haired girl dragged the orange haired one to one of the guest bedrooms in the ship. "Now, sit down." Tadako commanded. Miki sat down on the bed obediently. The older girl walked to the wardrobe and opened it, but Miki couldn't see in because Tadako was blocking the way. "Close your eyes. And keep them closed." "Okay..." Miki heard the pulling of someone taking something off a hanger, then there was someone undressing her. "Tadako! Nooooo! Stop! Give them back! Tadakooooooo!" "I said close your eyes!" The whole ship heard them and just sighed and said "There's Tadako for you." The room went quiet and five minutes later, out crawled a cat-eared Miki wearing a painful expression, in a cat outfit, finished with a tail and gloves. All of these clothes were orange, to match her hair, and the cat ears had white inner fur. After her came Tadako in the same outfit, but in pink, and she was actually happy to be in it. "It's embarrassing! Help, Kisssssshuuuuuuuuu!" Kisshu grabbed a blanket and put it over Miki, sitting her down at a table. "Seriously, Tadako, where the hell do you get those outfits?" "From the human world. You'd be surprised how much kinky stuff there is there." "Uh, okay." Tadako winked at Kisshu and he laughed nervously. "Can I change now-" "No. You have to stay in that all day, and don't cover it!" Miki yelped as Tadako came closer but she tripped on Kisshu's foot. "Oops. Must be karma." Kisshu said, smirking. "Damn it Kisshu." Tadako said, putting on her 'you win this time!' face.

* * *

**Glenn: Weeeeeeeell, like it better now Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: Yea, but I'd like it better if ****Yukio** ** wasn't there. *Glares at Yukio***

**Yukio: Hey, don't hate me. I'm gonna cry.**

**Tadako: Hey, where did Miki go?**

**Miki: I'm over here.**

**Glenn: Oh. Okay... Well, bai guys! :D**

******I found a way of just emailing the story to myself on my iPod to my laptop, instead of just typing it xD I was extremely stupid for not realising before though. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite the story and me! Have a nice day guys! Bye! :D**


	3. The Aoyama-sama Planna :3

**Old Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**The Aoyama-sama Planna :3**

**Glenn: YAY! NEW CHAPPIE CHAPPIE CHAPPIE CHAPPIE!**

**Kisshu: We get it... O.o**

**Miki: You're excited...**

**Tadako: I don't know guys. I think I agree with Glenn. Its good to be excited sometimes :D**

**Glenn: *Nods head***

**Yukio: I'm bored. I'm gonna go get some biatches B)**

**Glenn: That was a suckish attempt at a sunglasses smiley face**

**Yukio: I know... :(**

**Tadako: Ah well**

**Miki: Glenn does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! She does own us though...**

**Glenn: MUAHAHAHAHAH! You are all my slaves! :D**

**Kisshu: On with the story! **

I heard a bustling in the room next to mine. Kisshu's room. A creaky step on the floorboards, and I was up. I hovered just above the ground so that I didn't make any noise and silently went out of my room. He wouldn't need the toilet. We never need the toilet. We never need to eat or drink, or even breathe in the first place. It's all just luxury. A dark shape was making its way towards the door. I followed. Kisshu walked out, into the hall, then over to the portal to the human world and sighed. Then he walked into the void. I flew after him and the cool night air tousled my hair into an untidy mess. I straightened it out and saw Kisshu in the distance. I flew after him, then flew to the ground and sprinted, so that he wouldn't see me if he looked behind him. I ran in front of cars and jumped over vans, but he was still going. I think a dog got ran over while trying to chase me. I jumped up onto the rooftops and ran after him. Where was he going? He finally stopped and flew down to a tree outside a window of a building. I flew down after him. I landed on the tree branch next to him. "Kisshu, what's going on?" He pointed to the window and I saw a sleeping red-headed girl. Mew Mew Ichigo. "You really like her, don't you?" He nodded silently. He looked sad. Disappointed. "But Ichigo has Romeo." He said the last word in a tone of disgust. "Romeo? That human she's dating? What's his name? Aoyama?" He nodded again. "Why can't you just kill him? Pai told me about the whole Blue Knight thing, but he can only transform when Mew Mew Ichigo is in danger, right?" Kisshu shook his head. "She'd hate me if I did." "Nuh uh uh. She'd hate you if -you- did it, not if I did it." I said, and I felt a smirk grow on my face. He looked up, an evil glint in his eyes. "Lets do it. Thanks, Miki." He said, and hugged me. "Haha, okay." We both teleported back to the ship.

"Mew Mews! Come down to the basement!" A certain blonde boy said into the microphone at the cafe. The cafe had closed, and they were cleaning up. The girls went downstairs. "I've decided that we're going to go offensive." "Why?" Pudding asked. "The aliens are going to win at this rate. We've developed a sort of simulation formula. It makes the user relive past dreams and events." "That sounds like a lot of work." Ichigo said, looking tired already. "It is. So, this is the plan girls. The next time you guys fight the aliens, I'm counting on you to inject one of them with this." "How?" "I don't know. That's why you're going to be doing it." Shirogane said. "Meanie!" Shouted Ichigo as she stormed out. "Jeez." "Go easy on her, please? You know she's sensitive." Lettuce pleaded. Shirogane just sighed.

**Kisshu: What the hell was that?! That was barely longer that a page!**

**Glenn: But I had writers block... I had the whole chapter written out on my iPod but decided to make another one in its place. The last one wasn't very good.**

**Miki: Hey, Kisshu, go easy on her.**

**Kisshu: *Sighs* Fine, but if you make another chapter like that, I will murder you D:**

**Glenn: H-hai... Dx**

******Gominisai! D: I had writer's block as I said in the after chappie bit.. I'm gonna call it the A/B/C from now on. The After/Before Chapter. Hey look! A/B/C ABC! XD I'm awesome at the alphabet. **


	4. The Problem With Miki and Yukio

**Old Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**The Problem With Miki and Yukio part I**

**Glenn: *Hides behind a chair* H-hi, everyone. Help m-me, Kisshu's gone on a killing spree because I haven't updated.**

**Kisshu: THERE YOU ARE! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SPINE AND THROW IT INTO SPACE- *DOINK***

**Miki: Don't hurt her, she created me, ya dick.**

**Kisshu: Ow... Fine.**

**Glenn: Hey, guys, I just realised something**

**Kisshu: Oh? What?**

**Glenn: Where the hell are Taruto and Pai?**

**Miki: I don't know...**

**Yukio: Hey, I'm back from the cake store. Here ya go Kisshu.**

**Kisshu: *Glares* What did you do to it?**

**Yukio: Nuthin' :D**

**Glenn: AUM *Eats***

**Kisshu: HEY!**

**Glenn: Ya snooze, ya lose :3**

"Hey, Miki! Come here!" I flew over to the rest of the ship, and saw that Pai was holding something. "Eh? What's that?" "It's a uniform." He replied bluntly. "And what do we need it for?" Yukio smirked at this. "You." "Huh?" I asked worriedly. "You, are going to school." Tadako finished with a smirk identical to Yukio's. "You will go to the same school as Mew Mew Ichigo and pose as a transfer student. You will study her moves as she works and try to recognise any flaws that might help us fight." Pai said, his face blank as ever. I saw Kisshu try to hold in a smile and I frowned. "How am I going to hide my ears? And eyes? And Ichigo's recognised my hair colour, so what if she finds out?" "She won't. We have this covered." Tadako said, still smirking.

"Aww, you look so KAWAII in that, Miki!" Tadako yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me, just a little too tight. "Here, look at yourself. I got this from Earth." I looked in the mirror. I was now wearing a grey uniform, and had short, dark purple hair. My eyes were a light blue, and I had human eyes and ears. They couldn't hide my fangs, but I guess no one will care. "How-" "Contacts for the eyes, silicone ears, wig. All fake. Told ya we had it covered." I grinned. "Let's do this!"

Ichigo watched as the new girl was being shown around the class. "Now, can you tell us your name?" The teacher said. "Alice. Alice Hunter." The girl said in English. "Oh, do you speak Japanese?" "Yes, I do." She said in Japanese this time. "Right, now, smile and say a few things about you, okay?" "How can I smile when nothing funny has happened?" She said, in a soft, monotone voice. The teacher sighed. "Sorry for being a nuisance." Alice said as if someone had insulted her. The teacher looked stricken. "Did I say that out loud?" "Say what?" A boy answered. "No." The transfer student said in that tiny, eerie voice again as she slid into her seat at the back of the class. The rest of the day went by quickly, and they were let out early because of a staff meeting.

I walked to the familiar girly, pink castle cafe and sighed. I felt like having some cake and hot chocolate. I went towards one of the outdoor tables and called a waitress over. She gasped when she saw me. She recognised me. I didn't care. I had changed back from school, but I still had the ears on. I didn't want people to bother me. I ordered some carrot cake and a cup of tea. Soon after, Ichigo came out and handed the plate to me, blushing bright red. I raised an eyebrow. "There's something suspicious with this cake." I said. "N-no there's n-not!" "Oh really? Gominisai. As a token of my appreciation for correcting me, why don't you have a piece?" I asked sweetly. "U-u-um, n-no th-thank you." "Then bring me one with no poison in it, baka." She nodded, picked up the plate, and walked away. She came back with another one. I told her to take a bite, which she did, and started to eat. A few minutes later, I felt a sharp pain in my left side. I hissed and gritted my teeth against the pain, and saw a green haired girl in a maid outfit running away shouting "Gominisai!" The pain got worse and I felt myself start to paralyse. Shit. I got out my tracker quickly and contacted Kisshu. "Yea, Miki?" "Kis..shu... Help... Mew me...ws... Palace..." I croaked and heard the scraping of someone getting out of a chair hastily. I felt someone lift my sides, but I couldn't see anything. I felt the breeze against my forehead as we teleported. "Miki..." Came a quiet voice to my left. "Kis... Onii-chan... I'm warm..." I replied weakly. "Miki! Wake up! Come on! Miki!" I heard a strangled, sobbing noise as the voice got more panicked. I felt wet tears glisten my cheek. "Don't cry... The pain... Will go away..." I said, hoping to sound convincing. I didn't. I cried out as I felt a jolt of pain rush through my body.

**Kisshu: Soooo, you're gonna make a part two, right? :D**

**Glenn: *Furiously typing on the computer* Yosh, as soon as I get my homework done, which should be in about an hour. I'll just come back to this document and type it on this one, it'll save me having to upload two chapters.**

**Tadako: Hai! Okay! She's gone! Let's have a party and get on with the chappie! :D**

**Miki: Okay.**

**Kisshu: Fine with me.**

**Yukio: Sure.**

******Hehe, just wanted to say that the things "Alice" says, are stolen from Shugo Chara and Kotoura-san ^^' Gomin.**

**Old Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**The Problem With Miki and Yukio part II**

Miki sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in a black room, with a pool of water in the middle of it. She stood up and groggily walked over to it. Looking back at her was a white-haired, red-eyed girl with the same face, and a black version of her outfit. In her hand was a black machete, and there was a bow and quiver on her back. She turned around, but no one was there. _'I can't really be her, can I? I have different coloured hair and eyes._' Miki cried out again as another stab of pain shot through her head. She pushed away her fringe and saw her reflection do the same. There it was, still there. Unhealable. The scar that ran from the top right corner of her forehead to the top of her left eyebrow was still there, visible as ever. It was throbbing again. It had been ever since Yukio had tried to bite her. Pai's words echoed through her head. _"Since Kisshu burst in and stopped him from actually sucking your blood, you will enter the Kyūketsuki state as well." "Will I have control over my actions?" "I'm not sure yet. We will find out when it happens."_ She rubbed the marks on her neck self-consciously. That bastard. (A/N I think you guys need a little help here. In this fanfic, Yukio is a vampire. Now you know why Kisshu was threatening him. Also, Kyūketsuki is Japanese for vampire.  
If a vampire bites a non-vampire, they turn into a vampire as well. Slowly, but they do. Only if the original vampire doesn't suck their blood though. If they do, then the person just loses blood. But if they don't, they become a vampire. Get it? No? Too bad :3) Miki dropped to her knees with the sudden pain. A tear fell from her left eye and into the puddle. The image blurred and when it stopped rippling the girl had her fangs beared. They were razor-sharp and were gleaming. Suddenly, light came pouring out from the water and she was enveloped in the lightness. Then she was able to open her eyes. Kisshu and Pai were standing over her. Taruto was crying in a corner. "What happened?" Miki asked in a croaky voice. Kisshu handed her water silently. Pai was the one who answered. "You were injected with a paralysing simulation formula that the Mew Mews created. What did you see when you were in the stimulation?" She told him and he nodded. "That must have been your  
Kyūketsuki appearance. You know how it is bad to take medicine when you are infected with vampirism, yes? Your body recognised the injection as medicine and has awakened your Kyūketsuki state." "Okay. Is there anything that I can do to stop it?" "No, I'm afraid that there is nothing." "Crap." "The good news, though, is that Tadako has been angry, and I mean ANGRY at Yukio ever since you went unconscious. Apparently, she didn't know about the bite." Kisshu said. Miki smiled and made a happy 'hmph' noise. "Wait, why is Taruto crying?" "Miki Onee-chan!" Cried the brown haired boy and ran up to Miki."I thought you were dead." He said, tears falling from his eyes as he blinked. He was smiling now. "But you're not!" He hugged Miki and she smiled again.

******Sawwy for shortness, but that was the best I could do under all the pressure. Goodzbai!**


End file.
